This invention relates to a coating composition and more particularly to a coating composition for applying to human finger- or toe-nails.
It has been proposed to incorporate diamond particles in nail varnishes and polishes. Such varnishes or polishes have the effect of providing the nails with particularly wear-resistant coating. In the case of varnishes, the diamond particles may also have the effect of providing the coating with a sparkle. Nail varnishes and polishes have a liquid base comprising a resin and a solvent and also generally include a plasticizer and pigments. One of the main problems which presents itself when incorporating diamond particles in nail varnishes and polishes is the difficulty of maintaining the diamond particles in suspension. The diamond particles must be maintained in suspension for a reasonable period for otherwise the product will be commercially unacceptable.